


Two men and a guy

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 一个伪出轨的故事





	

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自RDJ的《Two girls and a guy》，但跟电影剧情没有一点关系，除了出轨。另外推荐大家去看这部电影，我妮演技一如既往的好，可爱得让我除了想疼他就是想干他。而且两个女孩一个黑发一个金发，对应一个开放一个保守，不觉得和某两个人莫名地像吗23333。

01

Tony知道这是不对的，但人类不就是一种这样的生物吗，越是不可以的，越是不应该的，就越想要去尝试，尤其是男人这种一到晚上就被下半身控制了大脑的生物。

“你少来，别把那些有的没的扯到别人身上去，我们可都是洁身自爱的大好青年。”Clint一边抱着白眼一边骂道。

“噢是吗，我觉得你还是把手从Nat的大腿上拿开之后再跟我说这句话比较好。”Tony一边说一边把一颗薄荷糖用力地扔在Clint身上。

“OK.OK.”Clint举双手作投降状，一旁的Natasha笑着在他脸上亲了一下，然后把人抱在怀里，面对着Tony冷漠的脸露出了一个挑衅的笑容。

“我还是担心你迟早会玩出火来。”一旁的Bruce平静地喝着啤酒道。

“操，我知道。”Tony烦躁地揉了揉头发道，“我只是……操……可是……”

“有人陷入了选择困难症咯。”Clint哈哈笑道。

“不，他根本就没想过要选。”Natasha笑道。

Tony呻吟了一声整个人趴在桌子上，然后拿起面前的一杯伏特加一口气干了，一把火迅速从他的胃烧到了他的喉咙，紧接着他的脑子里像是启动了一个高速离心机，一瞬间所有的光线和声音都从他的世界里消失了。

“……说真的，能同时和他们约会你真的赚到了……”Clint的声音像是被泡在了水里一样，Tony迷迷糊糊地点了一根烟吸入再吐出，过了几秒才慢慢缓过神来。

“什么？”Tony问。

“我说他们两个的床上功夫谁比较好！”Clint大声喊道。

Tony皱了一下鼻子，他怎么觉得Clint之前说的不是这个呢？

“他们都很棒。”但Tony还是回答道，“Bucky的花样比较多，Steve的耐久度比较好，如果时间允许，他们都有能力把我干得三天下不了床。”

“噢操，看他那个得意的模样。”Clint一边摇头一边发出啧啧啧的笑声。

“他应该的。”Natasha在一旁笑道，“同时钓上我们学校里最辣的两个老师？你真的值得被挂在校门口接受所有人的敬仰。”

“不，谢了Nat。”看着Natasha脸上的笑容，Tony就觉得不寒而栗，这个女人什么都做得出来，如果她说要把他挂在学校门口？那就真的是把他挂在学校门口。

“现在已经十点半了伙计们。”不管在哪都永远保持着清醒的Bruce敲敲手表道，“我知道你们今晚有的回公寓睡有的去酒店睡，但我还是要回寝室睡的。”

“事实上你真的可以考虑搬到我公寓来Bruce。”Tony打着酒嗝靠在Bruce身上道，谢天谢地他的烟在另外一只手上，不然Bruce绝对会把他推倒在地。

“听你和他们天天晚上翻云覆雨？不了，谢谢。”Bruce冷漠道。

“噢拜托！我的公寓隔音很好！Stark出品必属精品！”Tony激动道，“我这里还有全天二十四小时开放的世界最先进的实验室！”

“不，世界最先进的实验室在我们学校，你父亲的那个。”Bruce冷静地反驳道。

“好吧，那就是第二先进的。”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩道，“可那个糟老头才不会让你24小时想用就用。”

“行了行了，赶紧结账走人吧。”Bruce揉了揉眉心道。

Tony立刻拉长着嗓子叫来了服务生，豪爽地递过去一张卡一刷，在纸上签了个名就摇摇晃晃地站起来要离开。

“你确定真的不用我们送你回公寓？”Natasha看着Tony问道。

“不用，我自己一个人就行。”Tony一边说一边摆了摆手，左摇右摆地就独自离开。

夜晚的凉风让Tony在回程的路上清醒了不少，但他的脑子里还是有一个很糟糕的歌手在唱着跑调的摇滚乐。离开巷子之前，Tony扶着墙吐了两回，一次是无意的，一次是故意的，故意的那一次是因为他回去之后得给Steve和Bucky分别留个语音信息，而如果他们发现他的声音听起来像是很不清醒的话，他们绝对会在十分钟内赶到他的公寓里来的。

不是说Tony以前没有干过类似的事故意把他们其中一个人勾来公寓只为了能好好地和他们干上一整晚，但今天他真的喝太多了，多到他除了睡觉以外什么都不想干。

然而当Tony走进屋里的时候，他发现好像有一扇窗的玻璃碎了。噢这怎么可能，那可是高度强化的玻璃，除非是Steve和Bucky轮番用他放在院子里的自行车砸他的窗户，否则不可能把它砸碎的，所以他一定是喝多了所以出现了幻觉。

 

02

“所以，嗨？”Bucky看着坐在楼梯上的Steve道，他晃了晃手里的一扎啤酒，向他比了个询问的眼神。

Steve摇了摇头，把屁股往旁边挪了挪，让出来一个地方给Bucky坐。

Bucky大大咧咧地走过去，把啤酒放在最上面的一级台阶，然后一屁股坐了下来，豪迈地叉开双腿，淡淡地问：“吃饭了吗？”

“吃过了。”Steve回道，“你呢？”

“吃过了。”Bucky道。

紧接着两人陷入了沉默，Steve无聊地拨弄着手腕上的表，Bucky则用鞋子拍打着台阶。

“或许我们应该先给对方打个电话的。”Bucky开口道。

Steve哼笑了一声， 叹了口气道：“可不是吗。”

又是一阵沉默，晚风从街口的这一头吹到那一头，路边的植物发出了枝叶摩擦的沙沙声，显得莫名的凄凉。

“这太他妈尴尬了。”Bucky干巴巴道。

Steve又叹了一口气，没接话。

“所以你打算怎么办？”Bucky问，他知道Steve总会有计划的。

“你问的是在我看到你之前还是之后？”Steve反问。

“我是认真的老兄。”Bucky翻了个白眼道。

“Well……在看到你之前，我什么都没想，大概就是给他一个吻，抱着他进屋带他去洗澡，然后去睡觉。”Steve耸耸肩道，“但看到你之后，上帝，我的大脑一片空白。”

“……好吧，我跟你大概差不多，不过在我带他去洗澡之前，我大概会先用啤酒把他洗一遍。”Bucky抓了抓头发吧嗒着嘴道。

“所以我们现在到底该怎么办？”Steve抹了抹脸问。

Bucky沉默了一阵子，道：“不如我们换个角度想问题？”

“换个角度？”Steve好奇道。

“你想想看，这件事本质上来说不能算我们的错对吧。”Bucky摊开手掌一脸坦然道，“他才是脚踏两条船的那个家伙，仔细想想，我们难道不是受害者吗？”

Steve微微瞪大了眼睛张着嘴看着Bucky，道：“但这难道不是我们两个故意做出来的假象吗？”

“嘿，你不能这么说。”Bucky皱着眉反驳道，“我们只是知道他脚踏两条船但没有拆穿而已。”

“不，我们是明知道他脚踏两条船而且很想发展三人行但是一直不去拆穿就等着看他自己玩引火烧身。”Steve一脸义正言辞地纠正道。

Bucky略微无语地看着Steve，道：“那又怎么样？”

“那又怎么样？”Steve瞪着眼睛问，像是不敢相信Bucky竟然就这么一脸无所谓的表情，“现在事情很明显已经穿帮了不是吗，你难道不觉得我们应该负点责任吗？”

“不Steve，你没有搞清楚状况。”Bucky安抚道。

“我怎么没有搞清楚状况了。”Steve皱着鼻子一脸不爽道。

“事情根本就没有穿帮。”Bucky一针见血道，Steve不解地看着他，Bucky翻了个白眼，继续解释道，“他根本就不知道我们知道他脚踏两条船的事。”

“可是他回来之后发现我们两个站在门口等了他一晚上就会知道我们肯定知道他脚踏两条船的事情，而如果那个时候我们还表现得像是什么都不知道的样子，没有打一架，没有直接冲去酒吧找他质问，也没有偷偷闯进他家里一副兴师问罪的模样给他一个‘惊喜’，你难道不认为以他那个聪明得可以媲美爱因斯坦的大脑会看不出来我们在演戏吗，尽管他已经醉得不省人事了。”

Bucky沉默地摸了摸下巴，似乎觉得Steve说得很有道理。

“所以说，事情已经穿帮了。”Steve总结道。

“不。”Bucky想都不想就否定道，这让Steve下意识地就想一拳揍过去，但他忍住了，毕竟他是个美术老师，毕竟Bucky是他认识多年的生死之交。

也许是看出了Steve内心的挣扎，Bucky相当贴心地解释道：“我们演一出戏不就好了。”

Steve愣了一下，然后道：“什么？”

“就像你说的，我们装作刚发现他脚踏两条船，然后生气地闯进他家里一副兴师问罪的模样给他一个‘惊喜’。”Bucky边说还边学着Steve刚才那样，用手指比了个引号圈起了惊喜这个词。

紧接着Bucky勾起了一个性感又危险的笑容，像一头盯上了猎物的猎豹一样舔了舔嘴唇，低声道：“你难道不想看看他那个慌张得像是被狼盯上的兔子一样发着抖瞪着眼睛手足无措的模样吗？”

Bucky的话很成功地在Steve的脑海里化作了一幅极其生动的模样，感谢艺术生那丰富的想象力。

“而且我们一直在等的不就是这一刻吗，抓住他暴露出来的尾巴，狠狠地抽打他的屁股惩罚他。”Bucky笑道。

Steve吸了一口气，看着自家老友咧了咧嘴：“你……”

“别跟我说你没这么想过。”Bucky一脸“得了吧”地打断了Steve的话。

“可是这……”

“噢拜托Steve，这会很有趣的。”Bucky又一次打断了Steve的话。

“但……”

“你要是不乐意你就回去吧。”Bucky简单粗暴道，显然没什么耐心了。

Steve抿着嘴一脸冷漠地看着Bucky。

“我明明是先来的那个，凭什么让我回去？”

“那你就加入我啊，这个计划多棒，简直天衣无缝。”Bucky瞪着眼睛一脸兴奋道。

“可如果Tony知道了……”Steve还是觉得这样不太妥当。

“大家都在骗人，他没有立场指责我们。”Bucky笑道。

Steve皱着眉头像是在思考什么国家大事一样认真地思考了几秒，才啧了一声点了点头。

“好吧，那我们要怎么进去？”

“砸窗。”Bucky笑道。

 

03

月光下的白纱看起来像是披着一层银霜，Tony眨了眨眼睛，半醉半醒地转了个方向往浴室走去。

漆黑一片的客厅让行走变得有些困难，当Tony发现自己几乎看不到沙发在哪里时，他才意识到自己竟然没开灯。他皱着眉啧了一声，凭着记忆走进浴室然后亮了里面的灯。

清凉的水让Tony晕乎的大脑稍微清醒了一点，他来回洗了好几遍脸又漱了口，抬起头来对着镜子试着开口说话。这时一阵风从门口吹了进来，带着花园里不知名的花香，让Tony下意识地觉得不对。

大脑还处于怠速暖机中的Tony本能地走出浴室，借着身后的光迎风走去。白纱在窗边轻盈地飘动着，破碎的玻璃在月光下折射着星星一般的亮光。

等等，玻璃？

Tony眨了眨眼睛又往前走了两步，瞪大了眼睛看着自己家被打碎的窗户。一种不好的预感顿时笼罩了他，然而还没等他自己回过神来，旁边的台灯就突然“啪”一声被打开了。

Tony就像一只被吓到的小动物一样整个人缩了一下，然后缓慢地转过头去。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的。”Bucky笑道。

Tony看了一眼他，又看了一眼旁边冷漠严肃的Steve，不由自主地吞了吞口水。

操。

“说真的，躲起来？这就是你的第一反应？”Steve挑眉道，像是能直接越过沙发看到躲在那背后的Tony一般盯着沙发不放。

冷静，Stark，冷静，这也许只是幻……

“你们怎么进来的！”噢该死，谁让你说话的！能不能听指挥！Tony一边想一边捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“我还以为你知道了。”Bucky说着从沙发上起身，朝Tony走过去。

听到脚步声的Tony立刻爬起来跑到楼梯那边，对着两人道：“你们怎么能砸了我的窗户！”

“你骗了我们，一扇窗户已经很便宜你了。”Bucky沉下脸来道。

Tony一下子没了声，他抓着楼梯把手把自己缩进那个小圆弧里，试着解释道：

“我没有……我只是……”

“你脚踏两条船，Tony。”Steve打断道，他看起来很生气，连声音都像是紧绷的琴弦。

他们知道了，该死的他们当然知道了。

“我还以为你说的那些喜欢我都是真的。”Bucky摇摇头道。

“那是真的！”Tony着急道，“我没有说谎，我只是……”

“只是怎样？你难道想说你同时喜欢着我们吗？”Steve冷冰冰地打断道。

Tony瞪着眼睛，表情就像是咬到了自己的舌头一样。

“……我是。”

“你什么？”Bucky皱着眉反问道，像是不敢相信自己听到了什么。

不不不，别冲动Stark，要冷……

“我说我是！我喜欢你，我也喜欢你！这有什么错吗！”

“这有什么错？”Steve提高了一点音量反问道，“你这是脚踏两条船而你居然还觉得自己没错？”

“该死的我们又不是夫妻！”操！闭嘴Stark！

“我们在一起的时候甚至都没有正式告白！”不不不不我不是要说这个的，闭嘴！

“所以严格意义上来说我们甚至就不是情侣！”

“你说什么？”Bucky看起来有些惊讶道。

“我们甚至没有过像样的约会！像Natasha甚至都会每周和Clint去看电影逛街吃饭呢！可我们除了做爱还有别的吗！”

“是你自己说不喜欢那种愚蠢的约会……”Steve有些惊讶地反驳道。

“我指的只是逛街吃饭看电影！我们可以去科学馆，天文馆，海洋馆，美术馆，体育馆或者至少该死的健身房！”

“那你为什么从来不说？”Bucky忍不住道。

“那你们为什么从来不问？我觉得你们不愿意。我知道我比你们小很多，我们还是师生，我知道你们会介意公开……”

“介意？看在上帝的份上，我们连床都上了。”Steve有些不可置信地激动道。

“等会，你该不会一直以为我们把你当床伴看吧。”Bucky问道。

“我不会这么想。”Tony道，“我喜欢你们，天啊，我喜欢你们！我只是，我不知道该怎么选择，我做不到，而你们又从来不……你们从来不说喜欢我。”

“我们从来不说喜欢你？”Steve瞪大了眼镜道。

“只有在床上！可是做到兴头上谁都会说一大堆我喜欢你我爱你之类的！”

“我的天啊……”Bucky捂着额头道，“我真不敢相信你竟然一直怀疑我们。”

“这不是怀疑，这只是，也许这么想我心里会好过一点。如果我觉得你们只是把我当床伴，那等我失去你们的时候也许就不会那么难受。”

“你一直都在想着你会失去我们？”

“我能怎么办，你说得对，我是个骗子，我欺骗了你们，我知道我该坦白的，可是我做不到，该死的我做不到！”说着Tony烦躁地抓了一下头发。

“……我知道你们总有一天会发现的，然后这一切就会结束了……就像现在。”Tony说着垂下了肩膀。

“我……”他试着张开嘴说话却失败了好几次，“对不起……你们，回去吧。”

我又搞砸了，我就知道我会搞砸了，贪婪总是没有好下场，我知道的，明知故犯，我这是活该，我知道的，我知道的……

Tony想着从角落里走出来踩着阶梯上楼。

睡一觉就好了，只要睡一觉……该死的，我为什么总是这样！天，我想喝酒，酒……操他的！

Tony捂着脸咬着牙大步往上走，却没有发现自己的面前全是碎玻璃。

“小心！”离Tony最近的Bucky首先反应过来伸手把人拉住，却没想到Tony一个没站稳直接往后倒下，Bucky吓了一跳连忙把另一只手也伸出来抱住他。

“没踩到玻璃碎吧？”一旁的Steve连忙迎上来，Bucky闻言直接把Tony拦腰抱起带到沙发那边。

突然亮起的大灯让Tony本能地眯上了眼睛，紧接着他就感觉到一只手托起了他的腿。

“还好，只是一些小碎粒。”Steve说着就拿来纸巾把Tony脚掌上的灰尘和玻璃碎都扫掉。

Tony抿着唇，心情复杂地把腿缩了回来，有些不自在地僵在Bucky的怀里。

“你们……”

“你带他去洗个澡吧，我把地方收拾一下。”

听着Steve的话，Tony有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“你们在干什么？”Tony提高了音量道。

Steve和Bucky对视了一眼，然后同时叹了口气。

“你那点小心思我们早就知道了。”Bucky说着笑了笑。

“我的……什么？”Tony眨了眨眼睛，有些不安又有些忐忑，又有些期待地问。

“你说呢，你这个贪心的坏男孩。”Steve轻笑着凑近了Tony，捧着他的脸吻了上去。

Tony瞪了瞪眼睛，几乎是本能地开始回应Steve的吻。但没过多久，Steve就放开了他，随即贴上来的另一只手和另一双唇。

“……这样明白了？”Bucky含笑着看着Tony问。

“……你们……”

“先去洗澡吧，已经很晚了。”Steve说着从沙发上起来，熟练地走到杂物房前，但想了想还是有些不放心地回头对着Bucky道，“只是洗澡啊。”

“知道啦。”Bucky漫不经心地回道，下一秒就抱着Tony走进了浴室里。

 

04

把碎玻璃都收拾好了的Steve拍了拍手掌，转身才发现浴室的灯还亮着，半个多小时去了这两个人还没从里面出来。他狐疑地皱了皱眉，还是决定进去看看情况。

“所以……说好的只是洗澡呢？”

Steve挑眉看着埋首在Tony颈间不断舔吻着的Bucky，视线在Tony潮红的脸和他的下身之间不断地游移着。

隐忍的呻吟从Tony紧闭的嘴唇中断断续续地溢出，脸上的表情逐渐变得迷乱，抓着浴缸壁的双手也随着他上下摆动的节奏时而放松时而收紧。

“抱歉伙计。”Bucky看起来一点都不抱歉道，“如果他不想要，我肯定不会做的，但你看看他，他看起来享受极了，我说的对吗宝贝？”

“唔……”Tony咬着唇抓紧了浴缸壁，双眼有些忐忑又有些期待地看着Steve，被咬得发红的嘴唇微张，像是在邀请一般发出声声呻吟。

Steve微微眯了眯眼睛，心里忍不住骂了一句脏话。他一边不满地瞪了一眼Bucky，一边咒骂着自己那见鬼去了的意志力，抬步朝Tony走了过去。

其实他今天真的没打算和Tony做爱，尽管他和Bucky在进屋前的最后一刻还在讨论着要怎么惩罚这个贪婪的坏家伙，但Steve知道Tony需要休息，而且他不喜欢抱着醉醺醺的可能连他是谁都认不出来的Tony做爱，所以他原本是想把这一切都放在明天的。

“Steve……”Tony有些不确定地朝Steve伸出了手，而这时他身后的Bucky一个挺身碾过他的前列腺，Tony一下子没忍住叫了出来。

“Buck……”Steve低哑着嗓子对Bucky道，手掌温柔地抚摸着Tony的脸颊。

“知道，我有分寸的。”Bucky说着搂住Tony的腰把他从自己腿上滑下去的身子抱回来了一点，然后又一次顶上他的前列腺。

这一次Tony的反应没那么激烈了，他只是闷哼了一声，然后抱住Steve的腰蹭了蹭他的小腹，紧接着开始解他的腰带。

Steve吸了一口微热的水蒸气，手指微微用力地磨蹭着Tony的嘴唇，然后在Tony把他的阴茎从内裤里掏出来之后扶着他的头引导他张嘴。

Tony微微眯起眼睛，伸出舌头来舔了舔Steve的龟头，然后含住它吮吸了几下，再慢慢地把Steve的阴茎含进嘴里吞吐舔弄着。等到茎身半硬的时候他便将它吐了出来，换上舌头舔弄表面凸起的血管，同时不忘用手套弄着Steve的粗长，紧接着低下头含住他的囊袋吮吸起来。

“……操，这可真棒。”Bucky看着眼前的火辣画面忍不住骂道，“你想这样很久了对不对？被我们两个人同时塞满你这两张贪婪的小嘴。”

被戳穿的Tony忍不住闷哼了一声，敏感的身体本能地收缩起来，紧致的肠道和湿热的口腔同时紧紧地吸住了两根粗壮的阴茎，这前所未有的满足感让他忍不住战栗起来。他几乎是本能地开始取悦两人，一边快速吞吐着Steve的阴茎，一边跟着Bucky的节奏摆起了腰。

Steve闭着眼享受地开始喘息起来，然而那越发激烈的水声不断引诱着他睁开眼去看Bucky的动作。从他这个角度其实他并不能看到Bucky的阴茎进出Tony身体的画面，但他可以想象得到，凭借他那该死的出色的想象力，他甚至能在脑海里看到Bucky的阴茎把Tony的肉穴撑得满满当当的画面。

“你吸得真紧，比平时紧多了，你真的很喜欢这样对吗？要不要让Steve看看你的小穴咬我咬得多紧？”Bucky咬住Tony的耳朵喘息道，他并没有打算等待怀里人的回应，而是直接抱起他的两条腿往两边分开。

一瞬间，Tony和Steve几乎都停止了呼吸。前者本能地缩紧了身体，却被Bucky的一个深插弄得全身都没了力气。而后者则完全被眼前过于淫靡的画面给吸引住了，他不由自主地盯住了两人交合的部位，紫红的阴茎快速有力地操干着那个发红的肉穴，被挤压出的气泡粘在Tony的洞口上，随着他身体的摆动摇晃着飘到水面上。

“嗯唔……唔……嗯嗯……”Tony的呻吟逐渐变得急促，红晕也逐渐从他的脸颊扩散到眼角。被龟头顶住的喉咙本能地收缩着，深喉的快感让Steve忍不住低吟出声，他理智地快速退出，又有忍不住又一次顶进去。缺氧带来的窒息感让Tony的眼睛积满了生理泪水，在又一个深喉之后，他终于忍不住吐出了Steve的分身大口呼吸着。

“啊……嗯唔……那里……嗯！”红润的嘴唇不断地发出好听的呻吟声，少年略显肉感的身体看着就像娃娃一样白嫩又美丽，Bucky的双手极具占有欲地扣住Tony的腰，手指勒进那些软肉之间，带着他一上一下地运动起来。

“你看起来棒极了。”Steve磨蹭着Tony的眼角低吟道，有些欲求不满地用自己的龟头顶弄着Tony果冻一般的嘴唇。Tony闭上嘴闷哼了一声，然后顺从地张开嘴把Steve吸了进去。

“我真想就这么射进去，用我的精液灌满你的肚子。”Bucky皱着眉低声粗喘道，而Tony完全不可避免地因为他这极具占有欲的发言而越加兴奋了。

“明天吧，Buck，今晚让他睡个好觉。”Steve几乎是绷着自己最后一丝理智道。

“我知道，我就只是，操，你想到什么了坏家伙，里面突然抖得这么厉害。”Bucky说着咬着牙挺了两下腰。

“大概是在想我们明天要怎么惩罚他吧，你喜欢惩罚这个词对吗，你这个坏家伙。”Steve喘息着骂道。

Tony呜呜呜地呻吟着，仿佛为了证实两人的话语一般，他上下两张嘴同时收紧了， 同时忍不住腾出一只手来抚慰自己的分身。

“你要到了对吗宝贝？你想射吗？”Bucky的声音逐渐变得粗哑，挺动的速度也越来越快。Tony含着Steve的阴茎胡乱地点了点头，他的上颚不停地磨蹭着Steve的阴茎，那酥麻刺激的快感让Steve也逐渐有了射精的冲动。

在最后的冲刺阶段里三人几乎是同时射了出来，被精液弄脏了一身的Tony眼角还挂着因过度刺激而流下的生理泪水，他胡乱地抹了一把脸上的精液，然后就被Bucky抱起来冲水。

Steve拿着莲蓬头给Tony冲干净身上的体液，然后用大毛巾把人包起来抱了出来，Bucky收拾好自己之后也跟着走了出来。三人一同来到二楼的卧室，Tony的床大得足够躺下他们三个。

“告诉我我不是在做梦。”Tony艰难地眨着眼睛道，他实在太困了，可是他想要确认这一切都是真的。

“你没有在做梦，快睡吧。”Steve笑着揉了揉Tony的头发。

“快说你们喜欢我。”Tony像是撒娇一般道。

两人失笑，都忍不住伸出手来抱住眼前的人。

“我们喜欢你，我们爱你，快睡吧。”

Tony满意地勾起了嘴角，呢喃道：

“我也爱你们，晚安。”

 

完。


End file.
